Fallen Order
by KapkanTrapMan
Summary: As IQ wakes up with a horrible migraine, she comes to find she was out for a long time, and the world around her is not how she left it. She finds herself stuck in a hostage situation, and unexpected help arrives, but what will be the cost?


She slowly came to realize she was conscious again. Her head hurt, badly. She bent over, groaned in pain. The hangover she had last night, she couldn't remember anything.

She realized she was sitting in a cold chair, perhaps wooden. Her hands chest and feet bound to the chair. She started to panic, the room was dark, she couldn't see anything, hear anything. She struggled in her chair.

"You're finally awake, it's about time", a voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", demanded IQ.

A lamp was turned on, blinding IQ, her eyes never seeming to adjust, now her eyes throb with her migraine. IQ's vision went blurry from the hangover, she felt nauseous. But she could make out a face appear from the shadows... A skull.

"Caveira..." IQ mumbled, weakly.

A smile spread across her face. "Hello, old friend, though I suppose after we're done here, we won't be anymore," Caveira said smugly.

More lights come on, revealing the room, however still dim. It's a padded room, with a padded door wide open, revealing a marble hallway outside of this room. Caveira was standing in front of IQ holding a lamp, and leaned up against the wall next to the door was what seemed to be a woman, in tactical gear, wearing a Kevlar rag on her head.

"You can call her nøkk, we don't know anything about her, but she's been with Rainbow Six team for a decade. Ever since the fall of The Rainbow Six team, we have been wandering for purpose, and now, we're just fugitives doing whatever we want," Cav explained.

IQ was still trying to take all this in, it was difficult with a migraine.

"You... you still haven't told me what you want from me," IQ managed.

There was a wicked gleam in Cavs eyes. "Remember? We can do whatever we want! Now, just for fun, we want to break you!" Cav announced.

"You're insane! This isn't you Cav! What really happened? How did The Rainbow Six team fall?" IQ questioned.

"Governments fell, terrorists rose, executed leaders, threw the world into anarchy, and now, there is nothing that holds us from our potential!" Cav said, calmly. "But enough said, the well dressed man wants to start first to break you."

IQ suddenly sensed a presence behind her, but she couldn't turn to see, still bound. Nøkk closed the padded door.

"IQ, this is Warden, he is in the secret service, probably CIA. Was, anyways, until the Gov't fell," Cav introduced.

"Why are you going by callsigns?" Asked IQ. She could feel the man behind her, and she braced herself, her training taught her to resist these situations. But the man was smelling her neck, and fear struck into her heart, fast pumping, making the hangover even worse. Her vision blurred again. The man kissed her neck, and licked her cheek. IQ groaned in agony. Cav cut IQ free and kicked out the chair from under her.

"Ow!" Warden yelped at Cav.

IQ was on the floor, and Warden helped her up. Her heart was fluttering, because he was acting as a creep and a gentleman at the same time.

Warden lays his hands on IQ's hips, and stares into her eyes. IQ stares back, but doesn't see the normal hungry look everyone else usually gives her. It seemed as though he wanted to show her how much he loved her, but didn't know how to properly do it. His fingers tucked under her sweater.

He slowly lifted it up, and IQ let him, staring into his longing eyes.

"Well crap, if she's gonna like it, how we gonna break her with rape?" Asked Caveira, biting her lip, highly interested. Nøkk didn't change her body language.

Warden took the sweater off of IQ, and dropped it onto the ground. IQ only wore a white bra underneath. He placed his hands onto her hips again, his stare intense, but full of overwhelming compassion. IQ found it cute to see him vulnerable like this.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. IQ moves her face closer, so did Warden. Their lips locked, with slow, compassionate movements. IQ's heart fluttered and pumped crazily. She was in love. She pulled away carefully and looked up at his eyes, her own full of compassion.

The man in the suit slowly moved his hands into her pants, he was touching her. It is slow, gentle movements, not aggressive, which comforts IQ, she bites her lower lip, as she reaches for the collar of Wardens button up shirt, and takes each button out of their hole, but she stopped, shaking, she felt good. The man was gentle, and didn't try to overtake her.

His hands came out, and went around her back, unclipping her bra. The straps fell from her shoulders, but she caught the pads, pressing them against her. What am I doing? She thought to herself. She was still in a hostage situation, about to give herself to a gentleman. The man unbuttoned her jeans, drew down the zipper, and helped her out of her pants. He carefully pressed himself against her, in an embrace, gently touching below her waistline, now all she wore was her underwear, and a bra pressed against herself.

IQ laid her head against the mans unbuttoned chest, and could hear his heart, beating rhythmically. His hands were just slipping under her panties when a knock sounded on the door.

Nøkk unholstered her handgun, and pressed her back against the wall. Cav moves to the padded door and opened a slip. IQ falls to the floor startled when a loud bang goes off. Her migraine is now screaming in pain now. Her vision becomes blurry once more. Cav is lying on the floor, in a bloody mess.

The door swung open, slamming nøkk against the wall, as a man in camouflage wearing a full face helm charges in with a ballistic shield. He turns to nøkk and repeatedly slams her against the wall with his shield, crushing her ribs. Another man charges in, wearing black tactical armor with a gas mask. Crazy fool isn't even holding a gun, just charges in with a large hammer, and beats the helpless Warden to the ground, spraying blood all over the pained, terrified woman on the ground. Fuze finished beating nøkk to the ground. Another Russian came in, wearing full hunters camouflage.

"I got the hostage, move back to the extraction zone!" He ordered.

Kapkan helped IQ up, and realized her bra had fallen in all the chaos. He hastily removed his Smersh harness, and his winter coat, handing it to her. He quickly buckled back on his Smersh, with a dark green shirt underneath, showing the usual muscle mass Russians bear.

The Hunter guided IQ Into the marble stone hallway, where three more operators were waiting. Lion, Finka, and Tachanka.

"Just ran the UAV, 5 hostile moving in on our position now!" Lion announced.

Tachanka quickly set up his LMG, and waited. The moment a foot showed around the corner at the end of the hall, he opened fire, dropping 2 of them. He laid down suppressing fire.

"Go!" Yelled the mighty Russian.

Kapkan, Lion, Finka, Fuze, Sledge, and IQ quickly moved down the opposite way of the wall, where they were met by more forces. Terrorists and operators IQ knew were firing at them. They opened fire as IQ stood behind Kapkan, looking behind her, Tachanka was dead, 2 operators moving on their position. She frantically nudged at Kapkan's shoulder, but he was busy shooting. She grabbed the GSH from his holster, turned back, and skillfully gunned down the 2 approaching operators.

"This way!" The woman in panties and Winter coat yelled to her comrades. Back the other direction.

The group ran down towards the other end of the hall, Finka following close behind using her LMG to keep the Terrorists and Ops off them.

They reached the end of the hall, and threw up their rappels, for there was a glass ceiling at the end. IQ wrapped her arms around Kapkans Chest as he marched up the wall.

IQ looked back just in time to see Finka lose her life, with an instant shot to the head, and watched as she crumpled to the floor, slowly. Blood pumping out of her forehead like a geyser. Sledge was sprayed by a shower of bullets, and got his foot caught in his rappel, dangling, dead. Kapkan Fuze and Lion just made it to the top, and vaulted over the edge of the ceiling, then Fuze was shot in the spine, and they watched, helpless as he fell back, twisting as he fell in a shocked panic, unintentionally forming a noose. Fuzes rappel went taut.

There was a Heli on the roof, manned by a pilot, with her old friend Jager sitting on the edge with his rifle. The helicopters engines were already running, and they climbed on, grabbing the handles as the chopper made a quick arial climb, and flew out of there. IQ, shivering in The Russians winter coat looked down at the facility down below. It was a mental institute. Another plane flew over the place, carpet bombing fire bombs, setting the place alight. The cold Ukrainian air made IQ cold. It was night, snow on the trees, and the institute miles away, a bright blaze.


End file.
